User talk:Time hedgehog
Time hedgehog (talk) 02:56, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Time hedgehog (talk) 02:44, October 15, 2014 (UTC) yup zombies doing a sexy dance just 4 you bro LOL Time hedgehog (talk) 23:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) time hedgehog FISH STICK SANDWICH BURRITO Time hedgehog (talk) 02:32, October 11, 2014 (UTC) did you wear your DEODORANT what if you joined the chat wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Time! KAT's told us a lot about you! it's nice to see that you're on the wiki and stuff. :) I hope that you make a good contribution here (wait, you already have! XD) and that you're getting along with everyone. :D SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 02:18, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello i is name is sa3 I come in piece, Mickey-Do This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:56, October 9, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOSSSSSSSSH LOL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC) OH GOSH LOL zombie tango zombie samba This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Can't join now :( have to do homewok This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:08, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I'm still really sick and I'm not really in the mood to do anything right now... also my throat is kind of sore now [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:53, February 4, 2015 (UTC) WHO IS THAT IN THE CORNER LOL OHHHHH! kawaii akairo ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:48, February 6, 2015 (UTC) oh ye the blue and the NEKOMIMIS wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:04, February 6, 2015 (UTC) nekomimi means cat ears in japanese™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:29, February 6, 2015 (UTC) oh… woops ^^' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:33, February 6, 2015 (UTC) oh okay :( i hope you feel better This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:35, February 6, 2015 (UTC) noice ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, February 6, 2015 (UTC) kk ;) it's so close to the weekend and i really want it to come now lol This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC) well ur lucki' im still in school tm oh isnt it because you guys get out early on fridays This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:16, February 6, 2015 (UTC) That's awesome Time :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) otp Wot? No I didnt This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OH nothing can compare to the cuteness of 5 tho oh whoops babe it's one of my top otps of course babe i will ;) wait wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:19, February 8, 2015 (UTC) GODDDD!!! this valetine's day will u be with da boo bae This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ur in love babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I saw you talking about SIGMAIDEN ;)))) valentine's day deliciousness ;)) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) was it PINK MAGIC SHIPPING?? wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OH YEAH!!! I keep forgetting you call it that DELICIOUS!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) the video reminded me of 5 for some random reason wait what? ur in loev bae .//. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) you said 15 LOGAN AND CHARGER wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OH GOD JORDAN AND SHADE LOL jordan and shade ice cream picture wh yes that would be absolutely delectable babette BABETTE. honey combs' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) if you drew that that would be really delicious [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) It's k I was traveling home anyways lel but yeah v day will be delicious This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOL OH MY GOD YES. I really don't even understand why my parents make those gay jokes. I support gays and people of other sexualities and genders (or none at all) but I know my parents are conservative or whatever… OMG TURNING OVER A NEW LEAF THO the girl's singing is really good tm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) AAAAAH THE FEELS i think i just like most ships in general, especially the people i pair in real life >:3 except FREAKING SHADOUGE JUST UGGGGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) if it's a platonic ship then shadmaria is okay if it's not then EWWWWWWW chris x sonic… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC) whoever ships chris and sonic needs to reconsider their life choices??? yeah??? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) probably the guy who made sonichu those creepy fans who get really obsessed with amy… ewww This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) u two should like get married This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) REALLY!? oh dang ;))) u go girl This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:43, February 8, 2015 (UTC) … things just got sweet and spicy >:) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Ouuuh don't think against it yet ;))) you never know when ur face will go red™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:49, February 8, 2015 (UTC) soz doing derp homework :( anyways u were blushing eh? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) The window is open, so's that door, I didn't know they did that anymore! Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 19:56, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I can't. I'm on mobile right now sooooo yeah. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 20:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) GODDDDD! u really are obses'd babe yo lovah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) mhmmm guurl smooth like buttah ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) dimmy kissies tm OH MY GODDD!! LOOOL me too This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) nt LOL nt is the best header ever obviously I'll kick your asymptote! (talk) 23:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) LOL THE VIDEO THOUGH GOD!!! the puppet I'll kick your asymptote! (talk) 23:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) o k get better Yeah I'm at a friends and I'm helping him study :( so snort This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) sorry I'm just working on some delicious pages "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 01:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) OOOOOOOH romantic love ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:55, February 9, 2015 (UTC) that sounds yumi "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 01:59, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I remember you telling me this last night "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 02:04, February 9, 2015 (UTC) y-yeah st-stutters This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) twerking while listening to spooky scary twerk beats This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) dimmy twerking discord is pretty awesome tbh HUMAN DISCORD. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOLWH ass class This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) yeah I should be at school tomorrow I'll bring my new impeccable comic "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 23:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) (sorry to bug you, but i saw the comment on paws's page, and btw it's pneumonia, because ammonia is a chemical) sorry!!!!!! "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 23:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) i'm really sorry please forgive me 0_0'' "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 23:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh LOL r u on break This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OOOOH CHEESY FANFICS!? those are the best types of fanfics This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC) OHHHH GODDDD! abbreviations? that's how you know it's delish This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) is dimmy takin u on a date ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:25, February 10, 2015 (UTC) have fun on the date babe ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:38, February 10, 2015 (UTC) did dimmy serenade u ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:28, February 10, 2015 (UTC) he's GABE ROSE like did he serenade u did he woo u This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) yes you should totally make that "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 01:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) uh oh ;)))) u got a boy on ur chin This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:07, February 10, 2015 (UTC) magical mist? :o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:14, February 10, 2015 (UTC) oooh sounds spicy ;)) and hot ;))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:36, February 10, 2015 (UTC) LOL THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 02:40, February 10, 2015 (UTC) porpoise spelling errors ;))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) hey was that meant for sigma? "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 02:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) LOL which characters were you shipping? "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 03:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC) LOL THAT'S GREAT upload it when you're done, k? i wanna see it XD "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 03:19, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ye. SILLY FOR THE WIN! **does a weird dance** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 04:14, February 10, 2015 (UTC) WOAH :O THAT'S SPICY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:02, February 10, 2015 (UTC) oh I think she knows since she hasn't responded, so she must be asleep and good night sam This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) YES LOL YES THAT IS GORGEOUS you are so good at drawing like that!!!!! i tried once, and it looked so stiff and awkward LOL good job!!!!! :D "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 22:28, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh? Oh... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:58, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I can't really say… idk maybe she had to go somewhere This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I saw babe it looks delish This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) sounds yummalicious dear This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:03, February 11, 2015 (UTC) look I'm not online every second of my life checking my messages it gets more annoying when you spam me with messages thinking I'm ignoring you when actually I'm doing something else like eating dinner "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 03:07, February 11, 2015 (UTC) it's fine I just don't want you to think I'm ignoring you if I don't respond I'm not gonna block you or anything also I checked his page earlier it looks good so far ;) "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 03:49, February 11, 2015 (UTC) no he's not here LOL yeah SONIC BOOM "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 04:10, February 11, 2015 (UTC) yeah I will "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 04:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) i'm doing great i'm dancing like left shark This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) sounds delicious This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:33, February 12, 2015 (UTC) okay, thanks "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 01:37, February 12, 2015 (UTC) is it... CHARGER??!! or shade "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 02:16, February 12, 2015 (UTC) maybe homework This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC) i would play that and it would sound much better than those synthes "Cookies need love like anything else." (talk) 23:00, February 13, 2015 (UTC) oh my goodness YAASSSS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, February 14, 2015 (UTC) LOL I SAW IT IT'S SO WONDERFUL AMAZING JOB I LOVE IT "give a girl a fluffy chicken and she becomes a sassy little nugget." -some random person on tumblr (talk) 00:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) PS: LOL PPS: LOLK PPPS: PPS HAS PEE PEE IN IT I really like it Time ^ o ^!" wh it's a cute picture and a cute ship This is a Sigmature. (talk) 09:09, February 14, 2015 (UTC) you too ^0^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) It's okay I can't really stream either… GOD! LOOOL dimmy' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) GODDD! we were both really sick today actually This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOL thanks <3 goddd the word beau!!! boo boo This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) then i'll spend time with my handsome oh god now i'm listening to sad songs :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ood night ^o^ ood. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:19, February 15, 2015 (UTC) okay i guess :3 how are u This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC) oh snort This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ohhh… well nice ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:59, February 16, 2015 (UTC) oh god LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) BACON!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) mmmmm babeh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC) mail it babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:50, February 16, 2015 (UTC) HASH BROWNS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:53, February 16, 2015 (UTC)